


Changes

by Aurelia



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia
Summary: You find out who your friends are.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a VM Santa gift for afrocurl (LJ) & was looked over my celtic_flicka (LJ)

Pulling her locker open, Veronica carelessly dumped her books inside. It had been another long day, but thankfully she was down to her last class. In a little over an hour the final bell would ring, signaling her freedom from this mandatory hell.

A way down the hall, laughter rang out, drawing Veronica’s gaze. Lilly stood, surrounded by her usual gang of admirers. It had been almost a month since they’d last spoken. After Lilly had decided not to reveal the reason behind Duncan putting an abrupt end to their relationship, Veronica had been angry and disappointed. She had tried to put it aside and not let her feelings about the Duncan situation affect things with Lilly. That hadn’t lasted long.

After she decided she couldn’t pretend like things were normal, she had confronted Lilly. Things hadn’t gone well. What had started as a conversation about Duncan had ended in a fight about their friendship. Veronica had been surprised at all the bitterness that came pouring out on both their parts. Ever since, Veronica had been doing a good job of avoiding Lilly whenever she could, not that Lilly was going out of her way to speak to Veronica.

Suddenly Lilly turned, meeting Veronica’s gaze. Veronica quickly broke contact, turning back to her locker only to find Logan standing there, trademark smirk in place.

“Hey,” he greeted.

Veronica gave the area around her an exaggerated glance before pointing to herself.

“Yes,” Logan responded.

“Hmm, I’m not invisible. I thought I felt different today.”

“You know it’s interesting for me to experience this side of you,” Logan replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a way that she would have found adorable a few weeks ago.

“What do you want, Logan?”

“A friend can’t greet another friend without something being up?”

“Friend?” Veronica scoffed, pulling her math book from her locker.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. How was I supposed to know? I mean, you don’t call, you don’t write.”

“Come on, Veronica,” Logan cajoled, lightly gripping her elbow to keep her from walking away.

“No, Logan,” Veronica snapped, pulling out of his grasp. “I’m not going to â€˜come on.’ You’ve been ignoring me for weeks, walking past me in the hall and not saying anything. What, now I’m supposed to act like nothing ever happened because the great Logan Echolls is ready to acknowledge me? Sorry. I can’t.”

With that said, Veronica turned and started towards her next class. However, given the vast difference in their strides, she only managed to make it a few steps before he caught up with her.

“It’s not like that. Look, I know things have been weird lately but we’re still friends.”

Veronica came to an abrupt halt, disbelief written all over her face. “It’s not like that? Okay, friend, you want to tell me why Duncan broke up with me? Or rather, why he stopped speaking to me, leaving me to assume we were over?”

“I don’t know,” Logan replied. “Honestly, he doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay. Would you tell me if you did know?”

Logan paused, trying to come up with an acceptable response before giving in and admitting what they both knew was the truth. “No, not if he didn’t want me too.”

Veronica gave a sharp nod before turning and walking away.

“Hey,” Logan rushed after her. “You’re not exactly one to be casting the first stone here. You were sure quick to tell Lilly about that kiss with Yolanda, but you never saw fit to come to me any of the dozens of times Lilly was screwing around on me.”

Cheeks flushed, Veronica could only stare. There was no point in trying to defend herself. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I guess we were never friends.”

A moment later the bell rang. Veronica made her way down the hall, leaving a stunned Logan behind.   
*****

Saturday found Veronica camped on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on her lap and “Boy Meets World” reruns on the TV. It had been the same monotonous routine every weekend for the past month. Life was pretty dull when you cross Lilly Kane.

As the credits rolled on yet another episode, Veronica rose, gathering up her empty soda cans and popcorn bowl. She was halfway to the kitchen when a knock sounded on the door.  
Backup beat her to the door, letting out a series of excited barks and she had to shove him back to get it open. When she saw who was on the other side, she wished she hadn’t. Backup, however, didn’t share her feeling and immediately rushed forward to greet Logan, and was rewarded with some scratching behind each ear.

“What are you doing here?” Veronica demanded, hoping to cut the visit short.

Moving his focus from dog to girl, Logan straightened up, pulling his left arm from behind his back, revealing a light brown teddy bear dressed in surf wear.

“What are you doing with that?”

“Hey,” Logan in mock offence “How about some appreciation. I made-”

“Made?”

“Paid someone to make that for you,” Logan finished, handing her the stuffed toy.

Veronica looked the bear over, briefly fiddling with its tiny puka shell necklace. The bear was cute. Not that she’d admit it out loud.

“He looks a little familiar,” Veronica finally said, her gaze shifting from bear to boy.

“He’s Logan Jr. I figured since you can’t have the real thing-”

“I think you’re confusing ‘can’t have’ and ‘don’t want’ again.” Veronica replied and watched as an amused smile lit up his face.

Veronica chose to ignore the pleasure his amusement gave her, holding up the bear between them. “What is this?”

“A bribe,” Logan replied.

“Bribe?”

“You know that carnival down at the pier?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah. I know your schedule is jam packed with hanging around the house, watching crappy TV, and consuming mass amounts of junk food, but I thought you might be persuaded to take a break.”

Veronica considered him for a moment. Despite the fact that she was still mad about the way he had ignored her after her fight with Lilly, and whatever the heck had happened between her and Duncan, she had missed hanging out with Logan. His penchant for sarcasm aside, Logan was generally good company. And she was sick and tired of being stuck at home every weekend because everyone was too afraid to cross Lilly by hanging out with her. However, she didn’t want him to think hurting her like that was okay.

“Come on Veronica,” Logan cajoled. “I’m sorry for ignoring you. You’re right. It never should have happened. And you, of course, are sorry for giving me attitude and leaving me standing alone in the hall yesterday.”

“Of course,” Veronica laughed before adopting a more serious expression. “And for never telling you about Lilly cheating on you.”

“Bygones?” Logan held out his hand.

“Bygones,” Veronica shook his hand. “I’ll change and put Backup out.”

“I can take him,” Logan offered.

Disbelief covered Veronica’s face. “You’re going to walk my dog.”

Logan rolled his eyes before adopting a snooty tone. “It will be an experience to say the least. How often can those of us born into wealth and privilege say we’ve done something as common as walking a dog. Just imagine the looks on the faces of my fellow country club members when I tell this story.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, grabbing the leash from its hook on the wall and handing it to Logan. “You could have just said yes.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Logan laughed as he watched her disappear down the hall.  
**************

“Oh my God! This is so good.” Veronica exclaimed before taking another bite of her hot dog. When Logan didn’t respond she turned and found him staring at her. “What?”

“Nothing. Sorry, it’s just…I’ve never seen anyone eat my weight in food before.”

“Shut up,” Veronica said, before taking another bite. “I haven’t eaten that much.”

“I don’t think we’re close enough for you to talk to me with your mouth full.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and pushed past Logan, dropping the remainder of her snack in the trash. “Happy?”

“No, that thing cost me eight bucks.”

“I ate half of it.”

“So, you wasted four bucks.”

“Stop with the fake Indignance . Four million dollars isn’t even enough to make a pin-sized hole in the Echolls family fortune.”

“You’re right. God, I love being rich.” Logan clapped his hands together with glee. “Okay, we’ve seen the smelly animals-”

“Cute animals.”

“We’ve ridden the bumper cars, tilt-a-whirl, and the zipper. You’ve eaten more food than your stomach should be able to hold, and we’ve seen a few half-assed musical performances. What should we blow my father’s money on next?”

“We’re going to win some stuffed animals, then we can get our faces painted, and when the sun starts to set we can finally go on the Ferris wheel.”

“Lead the way.”

A few minutes later they found themselves at a gaming booth, and a half an hour later a frustrated Logan and an exasperated Veronica were still stationed there.

“Logan, give it up already,” Veronica begged.

“You don’t think I can do this?”

“It isn’t the insult you imagine. Very few people can do it. These games are rigged. It’s a waste of money. You already bought me a stuffed animal. I don’t need another one.”

Logan ignored her, keeping his eye on the target. He wound up, released the ball, and missed.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’m done trying to soothe your ego. How can you be so bad at this?”

“What, you think you can do better?”

“I know I can.”

Not taking his eyes off Veronica, Logan dropped a few bills on the counter. And the game attendant set three more balls before them, amusement lighting his weathered face.

“Twenty bucks says you can’t make it,” Logan said as he tossed a ball her way.

“Twenty?”

“Yeah, unless you’re worried you’ll screw it up by throwing like a girl,” Logan responded, baiting her.

Veronica smiled sweetly. “Judging by your performance I’d say it is better that I do. By the way, when I win you’re coughing up that twenty dollars, then we’re going to get our faces painted and you’re getting whatever I say you get.”

Logan smirked, making a dramatic show of moving out of her way, and Veronica stepped forward, eyes on her target. She was going to enjoy making him eat his words.  
*****

“Stop smiling.”

Okay, you’re taking this too far. I mean, I can’t even smile now? Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Logan, the fact that I won a stuffed animal rather than you doesn’t make you any less of a man.”

“Please stop talking.”

“Stop pouting. We’re about to get our faces painted, then we’re going to ride the Ferris wheel, and I’m not going to let your inferiority complex mess it up. I’ll let you carry everything back to the car. And when we get back to my house you can check for intruders, get something off a high shelf for me; maybe open a jar of some kind.”

Logan rolled his eyes before noticing two seats opening at the face painting station. “We’re up.”

Once Logan was settled uncomfortably in his seat, Veronica turned her attention to the middle-aged woman with a grinning puppy adorning her cheek.

“He will be getting the full facial paint. Number seven. And we’re going for cuddly, not ferocious predator.”

“I’ll get you for this,” Logan promised.

Giving his cheek a quick pinch, Veronica settled into her seat, pointing out her own selection.  
*****

As stars began the light the sky Logan and Veronica found themselves nearing the front of the line for their final ride of the day. Veronica was happily snacking on cotton candy and watching Logan shoot glares at anyone who looked twice at his paint job.

“Have I told you how cute you look?” Veronica asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“Revenge,” Logan promised. “And it’ll be sweet.”

As the line moved Veronica grabbed him by his sleeve. “Come on Logibear. We’re up.”

“Can I have an estimate as to when that nickname is going to stop amusing you?” Logan asked, as they settled into their seat.

“Not any time soon, so you may as well stop asking.”

A minute later the ride jerked to a start and they began to move skyward.

After a few moments of silence Veronica looked at Logan contemplatively. “Are you really mad about the teddy bear face paint?”

“No,” Logan gave her a smile. “Trust me, I’ve been through worse. Besides, I kind of earned it.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why did you do this? Invite me out?”

Logan sighed. “I don’t know. I saw Lilly giving you the cold shoulder, cutting you out. Duncan ignoring you. That’s not us. We’re not supposed to be that group that falls apart, starts having the awkward moments if we bump into each other between classes. Or book it in the opposite direction so we don’t have to have the awkward moment. That’s not supposed to be us.”

Veronica nodded, giving him a sad smile. He was right. It wasn’t supposed to be them. Unfortunately, it looked like it was, because Duncan wasn’t talking, Lilly would never back down, and for once she was going to stand her ground. 

The night wind blew causing her to shiver, and Logan quickly removed his coat, handing it over.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. So, what’s the deal with you and Ferris wheels?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s the same reason I like sitting on my roof. It’s a little closer to the stars. Everything just fades away. It’s peaceful.” Upon seeing Logan’s bemused expression she continued. “Or you know, going high in a big circle. Lots of fun.”

“It is kinda peaceful,” Logan smiled.

Once they reached the end of their final loop, Veronica moved to get off, only to have Logan grab her arm, pulling her back. 

Veronica looked at the ride operator then back to Logan. “How much did you give her?”

“What do you care?” Logan asked. “Whatever it was it wasn’t enough to put a pin-sized hole in the Echolls family fortune.”

Veronica bit her lip, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a smile. A moment later the ride came back to life and they headed skyward once more.  
*****

“I want to thank you again for taking me out,” Veronica told Logan as they made their way to her front door.

“No problem.”

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked, hating the vulnerability she’d allowed to seep through in her tone.

“Yes,” Logan nodded. “I might even greet you between classes. If you’re really lucky I’ll let you sit with me at lunch.”

“I’ll be the envy of the school,” Veronica joked, before reaching in her bag and pulling out the bear she’d won earlier that day. “I want you to have this.”

“No, I can’t take that.”

“I won it for you,” Veronica insisted. “And every time you see it I want you to think of me, kicking your ass.”

Logan threw his head back, releasing a laugh she was sure would draw some attention from her neighbors. 

He took the bear. “Thanks. I’ll treasure it…until I’m out of your line of sight.”

“Bye,” Veronica smiled.

“Later,” Logan replied, spinning around and heading back to his car.

She was about to step inside when Logan called. She turned to see him halfway to his car, looking serious.

“What?”

“I just wanted…it’s going to be okay, everything.”

Next thing she knew she was in front of him, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. They pulled apart and on impulse Veronica leaned forward, kissing him softly.  
When she opened her eyes she found Logan studying her intensely. Veronica backed away, shaking her head and letting out and embarrassed laugh.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, quickly rushing inside her house, and closing the door behind her.

“Hello, honey,” her father greeted from his favorite recliner, causing her to jump. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah,” Veronica nodded, throwing a look at the front door. “I had a great time.”


End file.
